


R.E.M-Hypnogigia（入睡状态) 第三章

by SeventySave



Category: chaesoo - Fandom
Genre: ChaeSoo, F/F, blackpink - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventySave/pseuds/SeventySave
Relationships: Alpha:Rosé Omega:Jisoo
Kudos: 20





	R.E.M-Hypnogigia（入睡状态) 第三章

（三）  
玫瑰一年四季都有花期，生命力包裹的新芽应当在春夏之际破土而出，但总有那么一两颗会被头顶的土地压到窒息，烂在土里。

生活要你啼笑皆非，那便只能蕉鹿自欺。

澳大利亚湛蓝的天空，清新的空气是她最渴望的东西，她的出生仿佛就是为父亲还债的祭品。违背自然违背道德，取而代之的她只有不停更换的性交易场所和不同性癖的各式床客。

童妓是犯法的，但骗小孩子干这种交易又是极其好应付的，高额的报酬让她的父亲起了歹念。就这样，从12岁开始，每个雨打在瓦上的深夜，成千上万片瓦片发出的轻奏，都是她心里的挽歌。

三年时间，用大把的时间彷徨，用几个瞬间成长。也会在为很多带有母性色彩的温柔女性服务以后想起自己的母亲。从最开始的抗拒，到后面的空洞顺从，都是被迫要接纳的成长的一部分。性格也就这样养成，一切波涛汹涌化为表面的波澜不惊，像一块石子投入湖水，没有声音，只有涟漪——她是一面湖水，是温柔本身。

和金智秀突如其来的性爱，勾起了自己逃脱桎梏之前的黑暗时代记忆。虽然本能性的抗拒，但不得不说欢愉后的感受还是能接受的，毕竟这是分化后彻底成长的第一次。“我可能有什么恋母情结吧？”事后躺在床上的rosé想。

最后一次见自己的母亲是在一场无声的告别中。母亲的抗争从一开始就形同虚设，父亲将其囚禁起来落锁的时候，rosé心中怒火中烧——要救下母亲逃离这该死的生活。每天都在酝酿、忍耐，为了一个寻找时机。

孤注一掷的机会蓄谋已久，一周一次给母亲开门送囚禁补给的时刻这次被掐准。她提前用准备好的工具，放倒了今天晚上的“服务对象”。用那个人的手机发了短信给父亲，让他赴约今天晚上交易的酒店。事实却是，她这些小伎俩根本没斗过老奸巨猾的男人。她收到了父亲出发的短信便急忙赶回家。推开门，意识到没上锁的时候，她毋定自己完蛋了。但也顾不了那么多了。

“Ride or die.”

此时的信念不过就是经历一顿暴打，拼尽所有将那个男人放倒，然后带母亲离开。

奇怪的是，不似以前推开门，那个男人总拿着抽人的鞭子，黑着脸等自己“下班”滚回家，“砰”的一声推门声巨响以后，客厅空无一人。

处境困难，但仍不迟钝是她的优势。

小孩迅速的跑到“囚房”的那间房门前，自己未动身，里面已经抢先一步。“进来，看看你他妈自己做的孽！”

映入眼帘是女人青紫淤血肿块堆积带来的浮肿感，让人不仅颦蹙。头发上的汗粘合许久没有被清水过滤的发丝，整个房间散发一种难闻的味道，肮脏不堪。残余污垢打在地毯、地板上，已经将离女人活动范围很近的那片区域全部附上了一层作呕的油渍。

“你他妈不知死活的东西，现在还学会耍把戏了？”  
“滚过来看看，看看你妈怎么死的！！！”

小孩沉默了，肩膀在颤抖，像是新芽想冲出土层的那种最后决定性的蓄力......接下来的房间，就是没有对话的打戏现场。

是对男人毫无担当让自己出卖身体换取利益的愤怒。是对自己成为母亲受虐致死最后一根稻草的抓狂愧疚......

很多事情都无法挽回了，那就让一切终结吧。

愤怒上头的好处就是仿佛有用不完的精力和这个男人搏斗苦熬，男人倒地了，体力透支里散发着投降的意味，他没有想到三年之间自己已经衰老的如此之快。

达摩克利斯之剑落下的一刻，闹剧结束。看着男人绝望求饶的表情，她没有一丝怜悯。玻璃掉落在地面的声音，和无数个雨打在瓦上的清脆声一样干净利落。只是沾染的不是水，是血。几十道血肉模糊的划痕，以及男人不再完整的头颈......

愤怒发泄完，理智重回现实，落幕的收尾工作在她心里已经有了答案。

过去如同照片，不想留念，那就毫无顾忌的烧毁。一场大火，故意营造了意外，刻意埋葬了过去，蓄意谋划起自己的未来。一切结束后，小孩被送到了福利院，一口流利的韩语，加上聪明的胡编乱造让她回到了属于母亲的土地。

16岁，新的人生开始了，她没有对任何人提起过去，但她由衷庆幸自己最后复仇的盛宴。

坚强的活下去，不仅是带着母亲的那一份，还有一部分是来自自己的救赎——

她想：“我不是天才，不是尘埃。”

和金智秀事后的这个夜晚，下雨了。


End file.
